Saved by a Matoran
by WhyWolf
Summary: A bullied kid gets sent to Metru Nui and awakens as a Matoran. He's tasked with finding the 6 Toa of Unity, who would defeat Makuta Teridax and Save Metru Nui. Of course, it's not easy when you're being pressured into doing so.
1. ProlougeChapter 1

"Dude, how old are you?" Nate asked, prodding me in the back. I was just happening to get off the bus for my third year of high school when Nate the Snake struck. Nate the Snake is the official school bully and jock. He's won the football team its fair share of State Championships, though how he managed to stay in football was a mystery. His grades were worse than mine!

"I'm seventeen. We've been over this." I replied, scratching my snow white hair. Now, before you go saying, "BLEACHED! BLEACHED! LIAR!" let me clarify. I have a genetic disorder known as heterochromia. Usually, it's a discoloration of one eye, meaning that each eye is a different color. But mine is with my hair. It has something to do with pigmentation, though I'm still learning about it myself.

"C'mon Gramps! You can't be that young! White hair means your way too old to go to high school! How long have you been held back?" Nate wouldn't stop. His jokes and bullying dug itself into my head, went to my heart, and almost made me explode. I've been bullied about my hair since third grade, by the same guy!

"Fine! I'm seventy seven years old!" I shouted, hoping he would drop his games. No such luck. He laughed hard, holding his side. "I knew you were old!" He shouted, allowing everyone around the hallways to hear.

* * *

><p>I lasted to the lunch period before I ran. Every year it was the same. I got bullied by the same guy who couldn't leave me alone. After I couldn't take anymore I'd run home and convince my parents to move. For the first few years, that was life for me. And just before the new school year starts, there he is again, Nate the Snake. Of course, this was during my last few years of grade school, so my parents sympathized with me.<p>

They couldn't take the moving around during middle school, and so made me stay at the same middle school and high school. They still allowed me to run from school, saying it was a better alternative to fighting back. It was better for them to run from their problems than to fix them.

After I ran from school, I angrily shoved my backpack off my shoulders and onto the ground. "Is that you Jasper?" Mom asked, her voice suggesting that she was in the kitchen.

"Yeah mom. I lasted till lunch." I replied, heading up the stairs of our two story house.

"Alright. I'll tell the principle. At least you lasted longer than last week." She was always an optimist, trying to find good in everything. I sighed and headed for my room.

My room is a cross between clean and filthy. No clothes lay forgotten on the floor, but pictures depicting magical circles and my own crappy drawings of them. My walls had no posters saying APOCALYPSE NOW or OBEY, but were tacked with spells and incantations. Everything was taken from anime or fantasy. And they were all supposed to transport me to a different place.

I'd done several things, including human transmutation. Nothing worked. I kicked at a stray paper depicting the transmutation circle and flopped onto my bed, screaming into my pillow.

_I don't ever want to go back. Why should I? It's not like I'll stand up for myself. _I thought, slowly closing my eyes. _All I want to do is run away from this place. _That was my last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hup! Hup! Hup!" Hewkii grunted, rhythmically kicking a kolhii ball on his knees. He was practicing his skills outside of Po-Metru. Even though it was outlawed to play Kolhii anymore, he still practiced. It always paid to practice. Now that he was a Toa, he wanted to beat Toa Pohatu in the Underground tournaments.<p>

Just as he followed the Kolhii ball up into the air, he noticed the Red Star glowing brightly. It was strange, sure, but it wasn't that overly different. Until it fell from the sky, that was. Startled, Hewkii's kolhii ball dropped into the sand, sinking a good foot into the sand. "What in the name of the Great Spirit?" He asked, following the Red Star's fall.

At first, he thought it would just fly across the sky. But instead, it started falling in his direction. "The Red Star is. . .falling to Metru-Nui?"

* * *

><p>The sand I'd tracked into the house was starting to get annoying. I shook my entire body, trying to get the sand off of me. It almost felt that I was sleeping on a bed made entirely sand. Finally, I couldn't take it. I opened my eyes and was about to get out of bed when the images registered.<p>

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, shooting straight up. I was surrounded by sand alright. An entire desert, in fact! I pushed myself up and glanced everywhere I could. Nothing looked familiar. I wasn't in my house! This must be a dream! Of course! I went to pinch myself and got a shock. My hand was different. Not only my hand, but my entire body had changed. It almost looked like a robot, yet I could feel organic tissue surrounding the torso.

"This can't be happening." I said, pinching myself. I felt the small pain in my arm, willed myself to wake up, and shut my eyes closed. After half a second, I opened them back up to see the same desert. I shook my head, willing myself to wake up, even slapping myself across the face. Nothing changed. "WHERE AM I?" I screamed into the desert air.

"You're in Po-Metru!" A voice replied.

* * *

><p>Hullo. Author here. This is the first chapter of my series. I'm extremely nervous about this, being new to the site and not knowing what. . .the. . .CRAP to do here. I appreciate criticism, accept the fact that no one (Not even Stephen King) is perfect and will not take offense to anything, and I DO NOT OWN BIONICLE! Just the OC that stars in it. Chapter 2 is on the way. I hope you guys enjoy the tale about to unfold.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the stranger as he made his claims. He was kicking around something called a goalie ball when he had seen a red star fall from the sky. He followed it as best he could, till he got to where we are now.

"At any rate, you look strange for a Matoran." He said, bending down. He was tall, and whoever made this world didn't do me any favors in the height department.

"Matoran? What's a Matoran? I'm huMatoran!" I said. Wait. . .huMatoran? I wanted to say Human! "That's what I said. Which Metru are you from?" Asked the tall robotic thing.

"I don't know, okay! I just woke up and here I was sleeping in a desert!" The stranger held up his hands, trying to calm me down. "Easy, little one. First let's see if we can find your mask."

"Mask? Why would I need a mask?" I asked, following the strangers gaze. Something was poking out of the sand just a few inches from myself. I picked it up gently, watching as the sand quickly relinquished its prize. It was a mask, alright, but a strange one. It was almost pitch black, covering the entirety of the face. On the right side were three lenses.

"Ah, the Akaku. A good mask to have, but it has an odd discoloration. The side with the lenses isn't supposed to be grey. It's supposed to be the same color as everything else." The stranger said, tapping the side of his own mask.

"Easy for you to say." I said, reluctantly placed the mask over my face. Somehow, I felt at peace when I had that mask on.

"What's stranger is that you appear to be from a few different Metru's. See, your arms are tan, your body is red, and your feet are blue. You're like a conglomeration of the entire city!" I shook my head and looked around. "Thanks, uhh. . .I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Hewkii. You really are not from around here. Well, lets head to Po-Metru before a Rahkshi appears."

Strangely, that was all the encouragement I needed.

* * *

><p>"Here we are. Now, wear this so everyone will think you're from Onu-Metru." Hewkii said, draping a brown shall over my body. It covered all the way to my feet, shielding them from view. I looked down, then back up at the tall figure.<p>

"Metru, goalie balls, just what is this place." I asked, confused. Hewkii just shook his head. "Find Turaga Onewa. He'll give you a better understanding of the city."

And with that, Hewkii sped off, running towards a rock pillar and scaling it with ease. I shivered and wandered the strange area we had just entered. Everything was set up around, or in, tents. Chisels and hammers resonated everywhere, reminding me of stone workers.

Aimlessly, I wandered the tents and occasionally talked with other Matoran. "Do you know where I can find a Turaga Onewa?" I would ask. They'd give me a strange look and point in a direction, quickly getting back to work. I found that I couldn't get anyone to speak up.

Just as I was about to abandon the search, I ran into another tall being. Obviously, the little guys must've done something to piss off their gods, since the taller guy's seemed to have more authority. This one, however, didn't wear a mask, and an angular face whipped towards me. "Watch it, bug." It screeched at me, giving me a glance over.

"Oi, what do we have here." He asked, his neck twisting around like a snake. In fact, this guy was almost like a snake with arms and legs! Inside the guy's mouth, I could see serrated fangs. He flicked a hand towards me, showing me large, serrated claws. He ran one of those appendages over my mask, almost deep in thought.

"You're not from around here, are you?" It was almost like someone chopped a snake in half and jammed it underneath this guy!

It took all I had in my vocabulary to say a small, "No." The creature glared at me, then at the neighboring camps.

"Lossst, aren't we?" Hissing like a snake. Check. Looking like a large snake with arms. Check. The only thing missing was a rattle on its tail. I made the mistake of chuckling at my own joke. He glared down at me and picked me up by the head. Again, what kind of god made this place, where midgets are under the rule of tall guys with tails and masks?

"Ssssomething funny? Why don't you share?" This was getting to be like high school all over again.

"I just thought you'd make a perfect snake if you had a rattle on your tail." I blurted. My second mistake of what seemed like seconds. With a demonic growl, the snake guy threw me into a setting of tents, causing the tarps to flop to the ground. Startled Matoran dashed from the scene, one slightly taller than the rest, but still punished by the vertically challenged god.

"I had one! It was ripped off of my tail by that scum of the land Toa!" He shrieked, his hand shooting forward to rip into me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"STOP!" An aged voice rose above the clamor around them. The slightly taller fellow had spoken, clearing the Matoran in front. "You know the rules, Skular. You are not to fight within the boundries of the city!" He stated. Skular reluctantly backed down, glaring at me as he did so. "You got lucky, bug."

Skular slithered away. The slightly taller guy walked over and helped me up. "That was close. Come, we need to let these Matoran work." He stated to me. I looked behind me and noticed one odd piece that the Stonecutters were working on. It was a startling piece, depicting the triumph of a gruesome tall thing.

"Now, why is it that everyone but Matoran are tall?" I asked, not thinking about what was coming out of my mind. The slightly taller fellow shook his head.

"You really are not from here, are you?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>"So, you say you're from a place called Earth, but somehow, you were called here. Correct? And Hewkii can "Vouch" for you?" The leader (it's tiring calling him the slightly taller guy!), asked, air quoting "vouch" as though he hadn't heard the word. I nodded, trying to keep my mouth in check. "Right. Hewkii was playing with something called a goalie ball-" "Kohlii. It's pronounced Kohlii."<p>

"Right, well, he was playing with that when he saw a red star fall from the sky." The leader blinked, standing slightly straighter.

"The Red Star fell? Now this is interesting." He said, stroking his mask. I groaned and clutched at the shall. "Look, can you help me find Turaga Onewa or not?" I asked, finally growing tired of everyone not giving me a straight answer.

The leader shook his head and looked me right in the eyes. "I am Turaga Onewa!" He said, nearly shouting it. Flabbergasted, I remained quiet, silently beating myself up. That's why he was slightly taller than the other Matoran.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry. I've been so frustrated with all of this." I replied, trying hard to get back onto the guys good side. Onewa sighed, rubbing his mask. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Worry about what you have to do."

This is the part of the story when my mind starts going into overdrive. "Wait. . .You mean I'm some prophecy that's supposed to rid you of some great evil?" I bolted up right and started pacing, scratching at my mask in nerves. "I can't do that! I'm just a little Matoran!"

"Well, it's not-" Onewa started, but couldn't finish. I had just interrupted his sentence with a stream of my own. "But I'm not cut out for fighting anything! How can I make sure this prophecy doesn't include fighting?"

"Listen, you-" Yet again, I interrupted him with my babbling nonsense. As I continued my stream of words, something patted my head and moved into my range of vision. This one's mask was really sharp, almost like it was designed for running in the wind. Yet. . .another. . .TALL PERSON! "My, Onewa, you have a talker here." He said, calmly.

He sat down next to the Turaga and smiled at me. "And what's your name?" He asked. I could only stop in mid-sentence and stare at the strange tall person. He was friendlier than everyone else had been.

"I'm. . .Jasper." I answered. He smiled and held out his hand. "Pohatu is my name, Kohlii's my game." I shook his hand and tried to look friendlier. "Now, what is this nonsense about a prophecy and the Red Star falling?"

It took nearly an hour to clue him in. He started off with a small laugh and shook his head. "Well now, this is an interesting tale! You should be a Chronicler." Then, with a more serious look, he turned to Onewa. "Then, you must have told him." Onewa nodded. "If I could just finish what I was saying."

"Saying what?" I asked innocently. Onewa looked right into my eyes again and said, "There is a prophecy and you are in it."

I dropped to the ground and started right back up in my nerves. "I can't! I'm not a hero!" I shouted, almost reduced to begging.

"That's the point. You're not."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm. . .not the hero of legend?" I asked, my nerves crashing down to the ground. Onewa shook his head, his taller friend remaining quiet. "No. You're only here to find the one that'll defeat The Makuta."

That didn't sound good. I tried shaking off the feeling of dread, but could only shake my arms. "Well, I am REALLY relieved that I'm not fighting, and a little disappointed." I finally said, looking at the Turaga. Pohatu nodded.

"I know what you're feeling. I've felt it once before." He said, reaching over and patting my back. "Really?" I was surprised. From what I heard about Toa, (mainly Skular) I'd think they were warriors ready to do anything.

"No, not really." Pohatu replied. My hopes were shot down and this Pohatu guy was holding the rifle.

"Thanks a lot." I murmured, looking at the Turaga. "So, Mr. All knowing, where do I start this thing?"

Onewa looked at me, almost like he was thinking about smacking me with that hammer of his. Pohatu quickly got to the question first. "Well, for one, don't make fun of the Turaga. They've been through a lot more than you have yourself."

It looked like it. By my judgeing, Onewa did look older than any of the Matoran. Onewa let out a sigh and stood, walking over to a small stone slab. "This is the legend that Mata Nui, after being cast out of our world by the Makuta Teridax, had delivered to our world via a comet from above." He stated, holding it out to me.

Reluctantly, I took the slab, weighing in about a few pounds lighter than I thought. It had no words, just circular symbols with dots and lines

I didn't understand anything about it. I looked up and caught the eye of Pohatu, who was leaning over Onewa to read the slab. "I'm sorry, but I can't read this." I said, staring at the slab again.

"Neither can we. It's written in some code. We can't get a good decipher. We would like you to head to Ga-Metru so Turaga Nokama can translate." Onewa went over and tapped Pohatu on the leg. The two whispered up a storm, till finally they agreed on something.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, almost sounding like a kid. Onewa gave a me a look that said more than he did. "Because no one from any district cannot leave their designated areas." He said, poking me in the stomach with his hammer.

"Pohatu will take you as far as the fissure. From there, you must travel to Onu-Metru. Find Turaga Whenua. He'll explain more." Onewa made the shooing motion. "As for me, I need to get back to work. I've spent too much time here." Pohatu placed a hand behind my back and escorted me out of the Turaga's tent.

"It going to be exciting when Makuta get's what he deserves!" Pohatu exclaimed, guiding me towards a HUGE archway. "We Toa can't even go out of our own districts, even to chat. I miss the Toa."

"So, what are the Toa? Are they like you?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from emotional topics.

Pohatu laughed. "Not even close. The Toa Nuva are different. You already met one of the Inika, Hewkii, I suppose?" I nodded, waiting for the Toa to continue. "We'd better run. The canyon is a few miles away from here."

"A few miles? I can't run, I'm not made for running!" Pohatu laughed, calmly picking my up around my waist. "No, I run. You just hold on." He said, his mask glowing faintly. I wrapped my hands around the only brace I could find. Pohatu's arm. "Don't tell me. Everyone's mask has special powers?"

"Whenua will explain." Pohatu replied, before setting off at a sprint.

* * *

><p>How to compare travelling at Mach 2. Pohatu running was like a four wheeler ride, bumpy and sharp curve taking. But the difference is the Four Wheeler is much safer. Pohatu nearly lost me taking a sharp right, letting me dangle from his arm. G-force whipped my head back, my mouth protected by the mask.<p>

Finally, we slowed down to a trot. "Ah, thank Mata Nui, I haven't run that fast in ages!" Pohatu said, stretching his limbs. I dropped to the ground, shaking hard. "Never. . .never again. . .I'm never doing that again." I managed to say.

Pohatu laughed, patting my back. "No Matoran likes running with me, cept the adventurous ones in Po-Metru."

"I can tell." I replied, standing up. "So, where's this fissure?" Pohatu pointed to a crack in the ground, several yards from where we were standing. "Over there."

We both reached the edge and peered down. I wish I hadn't. I felt instantly dizzy as the small crack in the ground turned out to be like an abyss. "Onu-Metru should be through there." Pohatu added, pointing down into the crack.

"Okay, so what do I do? Just jump down?" I asked, backing slowly away from the edge. "I could easily lower you down with my Mask of Levitation." Pohatu offered. I shook my head. "With your speed, I'd probably fall."

"How about I throw you over?" Asked the Toa, though I don't know why he sounded different. "Why would you do that?" Pohatu tilted his head. "Why would I do what?" "Throw me over?" The Toa was looking more confused. "What? I didn't. . .Oh. . .Look out!" He dashed in front of me, the sound of metal scraping metal piercing my ears.

"Damn Toa! You made me misss!" No mistaking that hiss. It was the snake guy, Skular! Pohatu grunted, holding the half snake back. "Jasper, hurry! Get to safety!"

"No need telling me twice!" I replied, glancing at a rocky outcrop on the right side. I charged for it, hoping I didn't trip over anything. I get clumsy when my life is in danger! Once I reached the outcrop, I ducked behind a few rocks bigger than me. I peeked over, watching the fight progress.

The two didn't exchange banter, but blows. Pohatu gave Skular a nasty kick to the side of the head, bowling Skular over. His tail lashed out and whipped out Pohatu's legs, dropping the Toa hard.

As the two continued to struggle, I couldn't help but do something. I picked up the biggest rock I could and lobbed it over to the half snake. It sailed towards the demonic figure, smacking him in the head. I couldn't help but feel dread. He looked my way and charged, again picking me up by the head.

"You, ssstay out of this!" He said, whipping his arm around and chucking me towards the fissure. _I'm flying to my grave. _Was my first thought, watching the ground rise away, then rush up to meet me.

I closed my eyes and waited for gravity to crush my flat. Miraculously, I didn't crash. I opened my eyes to see Pohatu leaning over the edge of the fissure, his hand clasped onto my wrist. "You okay?" He asked, looking concerned. I just shook my head and pointed up.

Skular had already made it back, punching Pohatu across the face and striking the Toa's wrist. His hand immediately opened, letting me fall to my death. It didn't take long, merely half a second.

Looking around, I was sitting on a shelf that protruded from the inside of the crack, with a rugged staircase leading deeper. "Hurry, Jasper!" Pohatu shouted, Standing up and moving out of sight.

I nodded and hurried down the staircase, again, hoping I didn't trip over my own feet. Finally, after about thirty minutes of running down stairs, I made it to the bottom of the fissure.

I glanced up to see Skular's dark red eyes peering down. "The project needs a little tune up." I heard in a whispered voice. I thought Skular had said something, but his mouth never moved. And the voice had a much deeper and more sinister tone than Skulars.

Shaking off those feelings, I hurried towards the cave, hoping the Toa didn't get killed because of me.


	4. Chapter 4

I found out something while traveling in the tunnels. Guess what it is? You would never believe it.

I was freaking lost! Every turn lead into a dark corner that lead back into the mouth of the cave where the fissure was. I almost screamed out, had I not heard metal scraping metal just above me. I ran back into the cave, hoping that this time I would find my way.

No such luck. Every turn I made just took me back to the entrance of the fissure. Finally, after much mental debate, I hurried back inside and leaned against a wall. After running for my life during the whole time I was here, I deserved at least a little rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was back in school again, facing the one thing I had dreaded. Nate the Snake had his back to me, but he knew I was there. He always knew.<p>

"Hey, you missed our appointment, ya know." He said, his voice deep and menacing. I noticed his friends appearing behind me, wearing masks. "What shall we do, lord? He's waking up." One of his friends asked. "No. He won't wake up. He'ss under too much." The other answered, hissing. Now that was familiar.

"Listen, guys, I don't want trouble." I said, holding out my hands. They weren't human. In fact, I was a Matoran again! Nate turned, his face also covered by a mask. This one, though, sent chills down my spine. It was angular and shaped like a serpents head.

"Too bad." Nate replied, clumsily launching forward. I dodged just in time, though, my arm took the mask he was wearing clean off.

Nate fell to the ground, face down. His friends moved at the same sluggish speed. I backed up, trying to find my way out of the locker hall. The second step I took, I found that the hall abruptly ended. Nate had recovered, standing up.

"You just don't get it, do you Kokara?" Nate asked, turning. On his face, squirming and slithering around his head, was an immensely large slug, purple in color. I recoiled, scared out of my wits. "Wha-What are you?"

Nate took a step, his mouth opening wide. The slug slipped inside and down his throat. I gagged. "At the risk of sounding cliché, I am your nightmare." He replied, his eyes glowing dark crimson.

* * *

><p>I awoke screaming. I could still see those crimson eyes glaring at me. Just before I could gather my wits, I thought I heard a voice. "You can't escape us forever." At least, I thought that was it. It was the same voice I had thought I heard the snake guy Skular use.<p>

I shook my head and stretched, wondering how long I was out. The remnants of that nightmare still clung to my mind, sending tendrils of fear into my body.

"It came from over here!" Something called out, bringing my attention. I saw only a pair of dark green eyes. "Found him!" The voice was coming from the pair of eyes.

"Please tell me you're a Matoran." I asked, shivering. The eyes disappeared for a second, only to came back into view. So, I guessed he nodded. "Yes. You're different then us, aren't you?" the Matoran asked.

"Listen, before we get into the whole 'You're not from around here are you,' thing, can I get some light?"

Light suddenly flooded the tunnel. The Matoran in front of me was carrying a large stone that shone brightly. "Is this better?" The black and purple Matoran asked.

Stunned, I nodded and looked around me. "Um, could I get the location of Onu-Metru?" I asked, looking behind me. I just didn't want the crimson eyed Skular to be there. Glad that it was just darkness, I turned back to the Matoran. He was furiously shaking his head.

"You ran down the same tunnel seventeen times. I'm not giving directions to you." He replied, staring at me. I was stunned. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I've been watching you for the past twenty minutes! No way can you get around down here without help. Names Onepu, and this is my Ussal Crab Shewmak." He said, patting something beyond the darkness. A crab almost bigger than me crawled out from behind Onepu, scaring me to death.

"Don't worry, he doesn't eat Matoran." Onepu replied, chuckling. I gingerly reached out and touched the monster. It was almost like the crabs I knew back home, with the red shells.

"Which reminds me, I don't think I got your name, stranger." Onepu was trying to make conversation, easily reading my anxiety. "Jasper." I answered. The purple and black Matoran nodded, hopping onto the crab. "Well, Jasper. Ever ride a crab before?" He asked, patting a space beside him.

What a stupid question. I would've preferred the old 'You're not from around here,' routine.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the main hub of Onu-Metru, I was laying on my back, nearly foaming at the mouth. What was it with these people and speed? That crab nearly threw me off just as easily as Pohatu! "Here we are, the main archives." Onepu said, waving a hand.<p>

The cavern was almost fashioned like a hallway, with octagonal doorways covering each. Scaffolding was up everywhere, allowing access to those doors.

"Whoa." I gasped, looking up. It nearly went up, I'd say, thirty or forty feet above us. Onepu chuckled, watching my reaction. "Yeah, we get that a lot." He jumped off of Shewmak and motioned for me to do so as well. I followed suit and stood on solid ground.

"So, where can I find Turaga Whenua?" I asked, looking around for a sign or something. Onepu nodded, waving a hand. "Follow me." He replied, heading down the corridor with speed.

Startled, I followed, nearly biting the dust when my feet bashed together. I tried to remember the turns, but it was starting to get confusing. Every turn came into another corridor, and every corridor was as long, if not longer, than the last. Finally, we came to a door that seemed bigger than the others.

"Here we are. The Turaga is probably talking with the two Toa right now, so you just might want to wait a bit." Onepu said, before heading off. I wanted to say stop so that I could have someone to talk to, but he was too far gone.

I shook my head and looked behind me. In the darkness, two crimson eyes burned in my direction. Skular found me! I jumped, looking around for shelter to take. The crimson eyes followed me, then turned around and disappeared behind a pillar.

Inhaling, I slowly crept towards the spot where the eyes were. I stopped when I bonked my head on a wall. Well, a window to be precise. Inside were several crimson eyed animals grazing. They looked like cattle.

"Amazing animals, aren't they?" Startled, I turned and saw a Toa. This one was pitch black, with the exception of silver armor adorning him. Beside him was another pitch black Toa that held a sort of drill, along with claws. In between the two was a shorter fellow, though taller than me.

I supposed it was the middle one who spoke, since the voice had an aged tone to it. "Come, traveler. I suppose you have questions." Turaga Whenua said, guiding me into the room they had once occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

We talked for quite some time. All my questions were answered, including who the Toa were and what they were here to do.

The condensed version is as follows. The Toa are beings who are here to protect the Matoran and revive their Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Hearing the name of the vertically challenged god almost made my heart skip a beat. Apparently, they had done just that, revived the Great Spirit, but instead of it being Mata Nui, it was someone named Makuta Teridax.

Again, I shivered at the name. So did the Turaga. The Toa who remained silent, well, they just sat there. Finally, the Turaga continued.

"Teridax sent Mata Nui away, forcing the Great Spirits consciousness into the Mask of Life. After a few years under his rule, Teridax fled using the giant robot that was supposed to be Mata Nui's vessel." Turaga Whenua proclaimed. "We are still waiting for the victor to come back. But, it seems that Mata Nui won't win. We still hear Makuta Teridax's voice throughout the city, and we still have his general, Skular, to keep watch over us."

With this finished, Whenua took in a deep breath and kept still. "I may not be a great Storyteller like Takanuva or Vakama, but I still know my way around the Legends." He said, seemingly satisfied.

One of the Toa stirred, the one with the spiked mask. "So, traveler, you're searching for the Toa of Unity, eh?" He asked, highly inquisitive. I nodded. "Though, not voluntarily. I just want to go home." I looked between the Toa at the Turaga, then shook my head.

"Well," Said the other Toa, his voice terribly deep. "The way I see it, you have no choice. But, we are not to let you be unprotected. We Toa will do everything we can to help you." I didn't know what to say to that, and so just nodded in reply.

The two Toa stood and headed outside, apparently so the Turaga and I could talk alone.

"I have something for you, before you go." Whenua said, heading for a desk. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. "You'll need protection. Makuta's forces are not always going to attack when there are Toa about. Sometimes, you must defend yourself." He said, handing me a golden dagger. On one side were those same symbols that were adorning the slab I had.

"A dagger? Not a sword or a drill, but a dagger." I asked, looking at its slight curve.

"Not just any dagger. This one is supposed to house a great power. Perhaps, one day, its power will be useful to you." He said, shooing me. "Now go, head for Ga-Metru. You'll not want to keep those Toa waiting.

I nodded, following the Toa outside.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at the main Archive hallway, I was the first to notice something amiss. "What's that?" I asked, seeing something blue and silver. The Toa were instantly alert. "Over there too." Nuparu said. Onua glanced behind us. "There also." His voice rumbled.<p>

"Rahkshi." They both said at once. My eyes went wide. Pohatu had said something about Rahkshi.

"Um, what exactly are Rahkshi?" I asked, throwing fevered glances everywhere. There, was that a flash of blue and silver?

"Minions of the Makuta, they're now used as a sort of police force." Nuparu replied, throwing glances left and right. I barely noticed that he had a sort of launcher on his back, while Onua had two chainsaw like weapons in his hands when I noticed that they were shuddering. As if they weighed more than was allowed.

"GAH! What's this?" Nuparu asked, looking around. I was starting to get affected too, like gravity was pulling my down. "These Rahkshi. . .they control Gravity?" Onua sounded surprised. "What? Control Gravity? That's impossible!" I shouted, knowing the laws of physics should at least apply to this place.

As if to answer this, a screaming hiss came from the shadows. A ghastly thing, made almost of metal, was slowly walking towards it. It's back was hunched, with several. . .um I guess fins would be appropriate, running along the spine.

The face was hollow, holding something inside. It's eyes were deep black, his coloring blue with silver arms and legs.

It's face opened, almost like from a certain movie, and a sluggish thing squealed, a dart like tongue swishing around. I instantly knew what it was from. That was like that slug thing I had seen in my nightmare!

"It's going to eat us!" I screamed, thrashing about. It pointed a staff looking thing at me, squealed again, and gravity intensified. "Jasper!" Nuparu shouted, stiffly aiming his drill looking weapon at it. Once again, the thing squealed and aimed it's staff at Nuparu. Onua had stopped struggling and disappeared.

"Please don't eat me." I pleaded, watching the Rahkshi. The ground cracked underneath it, encasing the thing in a tomb of rock. Onua surfaced just opposite.

"Are we running or not?" He asked, thumbing towards the exit behind him.

* * *

><p>"How many times am I going to run for my life?" I asked myself, dashing after the two Toa. I could hear that thing squealing behind me. The tomb didn't last long, since another one came around. This one was brown and grey, its staff looking like a three pronged fork, the middle prong longer then the other two.<p>

"I wager you'll be running a lot more after this, mind the ledge!" Onua shouted, in the lead. Nuparu was in behind, shooting spheres from his launcher.

The two Rahkshi were still after us, shattering everything behind us. Every once in a while the gravity either increased or decreased, almost as if they wanted us to fall over the ledge.

I could hear water trickling down there, a sign that we were almost to our destination. Nuparu expressed his feelings. "We're almost to Ga-Metru! Just a few more tunnels and we're-" Onua interrupted him, shouting one word. "JUMP!"

The two Toa reacted exactly. I wasn't so fortunate. The ground shattered underneath me, sending me into the chasm below. Weightless, all I could do was scream. "JASPER!" Onua shouted just before the Rahkshi attacked them.

I watched, unable to help, until I smacked into the rock wall. I heard something break, and pain registered into my brain. Shouting, I tilted to the left, watching the river down below. My head met the rock wall, something else broke, and my last image was the river coming up to meet me, just before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author again. I'll be preoccupied sometimes, perhaps with finding a job or working one, so if no new chapters are up in the next couple days, expect at least one week for the next chapter. Best I can manage. Well, hope your enjoying the story so far. *Turns back to watch Doctor Who* Yup, I'll be working hard, at the very least.<strong>_

_**P.S. There's supposed to be a break on Paragraph 21. If it shows up in the published set, then ignore this. -_-;  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that I noticed was that the entire room was white. It was almost like an igloo, or a cave of ice. I sat up and checked both left and right, wondering where I was. I looked left, then right. Nothing was in immediate sight. Till I glanced behind me.

Someone in pure white armor was working on a fire. "Ah, just in time! The fires about to go out, and I'd rather it not. Could you pass me that Heatstone over there?" He asked, pointing in a vague direction. Stunned, it took me a moment to discern where the Toa was gesturing. Afterwards, Iwent over and retrieved a cylindrical bottle.

"This?" I asked, holding it up. The Toa, for who else could be taller than us matoran midgets, nodded and beckoned me. "Yes, that."

We sat around the fire, the Toa holding the stone close to the blaze, while I sat and watched. "You are a strange one." He said, smiling in my direction. I looked at him, then back at the fire, unable to come up with any questions.

"But, you're not a stranger in our world." He continued, perking my interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you believe yourself to be part of a different world, even a different universe. You're wrong." He continued, looking away from me and the fire. "There are dark forces at work here, Jasper." He said, his tone increasingly dramatic.

"How do you know me?" I asked, tilting my head. He chuckled and looked at the fire. "Well, don't you think it's weird that you fell into a river, and yet here you are in an igloo?" The question lodged itself inside my head. "And shouldn't your arm be hurting?"

Just as he said it, my arm began burning in pain. My vision began to swim, as if everything was disslolving. "Wait! What's your name?" I shouted, trying hard to concentrate on the Toa in front of me. He gave me a small smile and replied.

"Matoro."

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, pain searing my right arm. In the dark, I couldn't see it, but I felt that it was in a sling. It was slightly unsettling, sitting in a dark room with your broken arm already in a sling while you were passed out.<p>

I sat on the bed, which my mysterious host so graciously gave me, and sighed. "Good, you're awake." Sighed a female voice from the dark, scaring me half to death. I hadn't noticed those two golden eyes in the darkness.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said, tapping something close to glass. The room suddenly lit with a strange blue glow. It was coming from a cylinder filled with water, containing a strange jellyfish like creature. The girl was pure blue, and she was, of course, the same height as me. Her mask was called, at least from what Turaga Whenua said, was a Hau, one of the symbols of Mata Nui.

"Mata Nui sure doesn't like you guys." I muttered, stretching my back. She shot me a glare and shook her head. "Mata Nui protects us! He's our Great Spirit! And he does like us!" She shouted, turning her back.

"Your things are over there. Your arm will feel fine in an hour." She said, in a matter of fact tone. She waved off to a set of navy blue dressers. I slowly got up and quietly threw on my poncho, as I liked to call it, and pocketed my various things. It took a great deal not to use my right arm.

"I need to speak with Turaga Nokama. Where is she?" I asked, once all my belongings were pocketed. She nodded out the door and muttered, "Follow me." She said, striding out the door.

* * *

><p>The stars were shining brightly, giving us enough light to travel through the Metru. Every corner had a sidewalk that followed along a river of silvery water. She wouldn't talk to me the entire way, except when I asked questions. The very first one I asked, her answer was surprisingly short.<p>

"Marka." She replied, not breaking stride. After another few questions I gave up. To recap the short answers she had given me, I was indeed in Ga-Metru and Nokama was the Turaga of the village. Everyone, with the exception of Marka, Nokama and myself, were asleep. I was surprised that every building had a sort of blue sheen to it.

After about thirty minutes, we arrived at a bridge, spanning about five football fields across. We walked the span of the bridge, which led to a gargantuan temple. I gaped like a tourist for several minutes, until I noticed that Marka wasn't even stopping. I hurried after her and barely got into the doors in time.

"Nokama is at the Suva, studying the glyphs. Don't ruin things for her." She said, glaring at me. I nodded, slightly intimidated at that.

I hurried towards the center, where I saw another slightly taller-than-myself Matoran and assumed it was Nokama. I approached cautiously and cleared my throat. "Um-excuse me?" I asked, softly.

The figure turned and nodded. Yup, a Turaga. "Welcome to the Great Temple. I presume that Marka has helped you recover?" She asked, her voice as soft as a babbling creek. I nodded, looking behind the old woman. "Is that the Suva?" I asked, unsure. She nodded and gestured for me to come closer.

"This is the Suva, but you are not here because of that." She said, winking. I nodded, pulling the slab of stone out from a pocket. I was amazed that it hadn't cracked or broken yet. She held out her hand casually, as if this were an everyday occurrence. I gently gave her the stone and stepped back. Nokama went silent for several minutes, and then looked at Marka, who was still at the doors.

"Take him back to your hut. This will need at least a day to translate. And make sure Makuta's eyes don't see him."

I glanced at her. "Wait, I thought Makuta went to some distant planet? That's what Whenua said."

Nokama gravely shook her head. "Whenua hasn't been out of the Archives since Makuta's rule began. Makuta did go to some other world. . ." Marka lowered her head in sadness. Nokama went silent.

"What? What happened?" I prompted. Nokama looked at me, her eyes filled with dread. "Makuta returned with Mata Nui's severed head."


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back to Marka's home, we suddenly took a detour into a darkened alley. I was about to question when two beams of dark red light flooded the street we had just accompanied. The beams swept the length of the street, then the lights disappeared.

"Makuta is big enough to see the entire city. We have to be careful." Marka remarked, grabbing my arm and hurrying down the alleyway. Once out into a wide street, I glanced to where I had seen the lights coming from and had to hold my breath.

There, out in the sea, was an enormous thing that looked vaguely like a person. He was shadowed by the darkness, with only his enormous red eyes piercing the black. Thank whatever god that he wasn't looking at us!

"HURRY!" Marka shouted, yanking on my arm and dragging me into her hut. At least, it looked like her hut. "What. . .the crap was that?" I asked, still trying to scrub my brain for anything that the image looked like.

"That was Makuta." Marka replied, breathing heavily. She closed the curtains and locked the door.

"So, that thing controls all those Rahkshi things? And Skular?" I couldn't help but ask. Marka only nodded, laying down on the bed that once held me.

"Yes." Ah, back to short answers again. I decided to not ask anymore and headed for furniture looking like a couch. Silence held the air hostage, as though a word from either of us would shatter the air around us.

Soon enough, after fighting it for the better half of an hour, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There was a dark hallway, with two giant solid white doors on either end. I was standing in the middle, just staring out into space. After blinking a few times, I glanced about and had to check again. My body wasn't a rainbow of color anymore. I was both white and grey. I checked my mask and found it was a pure white Akaku, with no crack splitting down the middle.<p>

"Well, a dream is a dream." I muttered, planting my mask back on. "Yes, but why keep dreaming about a Toa you never met?" Asked a familiar voice.

I spun round and saw Matoro again, with that smile of his. "It is also odd that you're speaking with the dead." He scratched his chin, looking down. I was about to ask why when I glanced down myself.

Underneath us were millions of Matoran, all heading towards the southern white door. "Why are they going that way?" I asked, feeling scared.

"It's because that way is towards peace, instead of the north, which is the pain of life." Matoro replied, sighing. I glanced at the Toa and at the two doors. "Why are you here? I mean, standing above them?"

Matoro didn't respond for a moment, directing my attention back down. Six Matoran were shaking their heads, backing away from the mob heading to the south. One from each Metru. One of them kinda looked like me. Same mask, same eyes. They turned their backs on the southern door and hurried forward, as the crowd tried to push them back.

The one from Ga-Metru snatched another white Matorans' hand and yanked him towards the northern door. Just as they reached the gigantic doorway, a deep roar emanated from below the mob of Matoran. Two dark red pearls of light shone through the blackness, growing larger as the thing crept closer.

"What the hell is that?" I shouted, jumping behind the Toa. "Makuta! We had a deal!" Matoro's voice rose above the creatures roar. "The deal was six. Not seven!" The shadow replied, sounding a lot like the deep and dark voice that I keep on hearing.

Matoro suddenly appeared, wearing golden armor and a mask that glowed with a life of its own. I glanced from that one to the one I was cowering behind. "I'm here to make sure all goes according to plan." The one I was behind said.

"What plan?" I asked, glancing from the Golden Armored one to the eyes of Makuta below.

"Can't say just yet. We should head back. Nokama will want to speak with you soon." Matoro said, giving me a shove. Whatever we were standing on, well it had an edge.

"WAIT!" I tried balancing on the edge, but my luck didn't hold. "By the way, don't believe the lies you're told." He added, gently poking me on the head. That poke was more than enough to send me toppling towards Makuta. I screamed the entire way down.

"Wake up." I told myself. "Wake up. You Kohlii-head, WAKE UP!" For some reason, my voice decided to sound more feminine than I anticipated. I was beginning to think that I would fall forever.

Until I hit the floor of Marka's house.

* * *

><p>"My word, your screaming could cause a bioquake halfway across the city!" Marka said, shaking her head. I looked up from the ground at her and tried a smile. "Eh, had a bad dream?" I said, trying to get out of being stupid in front of probably the only girl who would talk to me.<p>

Marka shook her head and jabbed a thumb towards the door. "Nokama sent word. She's done with the decipher." I nodded and stood, trying to look serious. When I turned back to her, she was staring at me.

"What? Got something on my mask?" I asked, sarcasm slipping out. She nodded. "That crack in your mask yesterday? It's gotten bigger." I couldn't help but worry. Though, I don't know why I would be worried about my mask, it made me kind of sick to know that I might need another one.

"Can we just head to the Turaga's?" I asked, motioning for Marka to take lead. She gave me an evil eye, but nodded and headed out the door and into sunlight. Sheilding my eyes I followed.

I could only hope that my job as Chosen One would be over. But at the risk of sounding prideful, I hoped it wouldn't.


End file.
